greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aberglaube
'Aberglaube '''ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Jeder im SGH scheint so seine kleinen Rituale und Glücksbringer zu haben, ohne die nicht operiert wird: Addison pinnt ihre Ringe mit einer kleinen Sicherheitsnadel in ihre Brusttasche, Burke braucht seine Glückskappe, Derek begrüßt sein OP-Team immer mit dem gleichen Satz - "Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen, um Leben zu retten" - und Bailey streckt sich noch einmal, bevor sie nach dem Skalpell fragt. Doch trotz dieser Glücksbringer starben an dem Morgen in allen vier OPs alle vier Patienten. Während Izzie sich hat sagen lassen, dass Tote immer zu siebt kommen und somit bis Mitternacht noch drei Patienten sterben werden, geht Bailey lieber wieder in die Notaufnahme und rettet Leben, Addison verteilt heiße Schokolade, sogenannte Jujus, und Burke verschiebt lieber seine OPs, solange die Wäscherei seine Glückskappen nicht findet. In der Notaufnahme bekommt Cristina einen Patienten, der an einer Zwangsneurose leidet. Meredith hat währenddessen eine Patientin, die behauptet, von einem Blitz getroffen worden zu sein und es jetzt bereut, dass sie nicht auf ihr Tageshoroskop gehört hat und zu Hause geblieben ist. Izzie und Alex kümmern sich um Denny Duquette, der bald operiert werden muss. Er hat allerdings gehört, dass an dem Tag möglicherweise noch drei Menschen sterben werden und er will keiner von ihnen sein. Auch Izzie scheint besorgt. Während Meredith und Cristina diskutieren, ob Meredith auch mit Addison befreundet ist und ihr Juju trinken muss, nur weil sie und Derek Freunde sind, versucht George weiterhin sich bei Callie dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie nicht zurückgerufen hat. Doch sie lässt ihn abblitzen. Cristina macht sich darüber lustig, dass Burke ohne seine Kappe nicht operieren will und gibt zu, dass sie in ihrem Schrank eine versteckt. Sie schlägt ihm einen Deal vor: Wenn Burke George rausschmeißt, gibt sie ihm die Kappe zum Operieren. Burke lässt sich vorerst nicht auf den Deal ein, beauftragt aber George, ihm die Kappe heimlich zu besorgen. Webber hat unterdessen eine alte Bekannte aus seiner Vergangenheit als Patientin. Ollie, die einst bei den anonymen Alkoholikern seine Patin war, braucht eine neue Leber. Richard vertraut ihr an, dass er sich wieder mit Ellis Grey trifft, der Frau, wegen der er damals das Trinken angefangen hat. George durchwühlt Cristinas Spind nach der Kappe, wird aber von ihr erwischt. Sie fordert ihn auf die Wohnung zu verlassen, aber George will erst dann gehen, wenn Burke ihn darum bittet. Während Webber in Ollis Krankenzimmer an einem speziellen Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker teilnimmt, glaubt Denny nach einem Gespräch mit Alex, dass er die OP nicht überleben wird. Izzie versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er so nicht denken darf. Nachdem George auf seiner Mission erfolglos war, erzählt er Izzie, dass Cristina eine der Glückskappen hat, woraufhin Izzie Cristina eindeutig zu verstehen gibt, dass sie sie fertig machen wird, wenn Cristina die Kappe nicht rausrückt. Cristina gibt also nach und Burke kann operieren. Izzie macht mit Alex Schluss, denn er ist nicht genug für sie und für niemanden, denn selbst an seinen besten Tagen sei er viel schlechter als Denny. Burke befiehlt beiden daraufhin, möglichst weit weg zu bleiben, denn er will die negative Energie nicht in der Nähe seines OPs. Merediths Patientin droht innerlich zu verbluten, doch sie weigert sich aufgrund ihres Tageshoroskops, sich operieren zu lassen. Also lügt Meredith und behauptet, dass der Exfreund, den sie noch zu lieben scheint, angerufen hätte, dass sie nicht sterben soll, worauf sie jedoch einen Herzstillstand hat. Bailey versucht sie zu retten, doch im OP stirbt sie schließlich. Ebenso verliert Derek Cristinas Patient während der OP. Denny entschuldigt sich bei Izzie, dass er ihr wegen der OP nicht glauben wollte. Izzie weint, weil sie erkennt, wie viel er ihr bedeutet und sie weiß, dass sie sich einfach nicht in einen Patientin verlieben darf. Denny wünscht ihr mit einem Grinsen viel Glück dafür und Izzie küsst ihn zärtlich. Alex lässt seinen Frust an George aus und fordert ihn auf, endlich weiterzumachen und nicht mehr Meredith nachzutrauern. Der versucht daraufhin sich noch einmal bei Callie zu entschuldigen, was sie nicht zulässt. Also ruft er sie an und beobachtet sie dabei. Er entschuldigt sich und bittet sie um ein Date, denn er liebe es, wie sie Knochen richte und er möge sie wirklich sehr. Callie lächelt nur. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Mary Kay Place als Olive Warner * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Omar Metwally als Jesse Fannon * Michaela Watkins als Nikki Ratlin * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Co-Stars * Annie Morgan als Gretchen * Kathleen M. Darcy als Derek's Anästhesistin * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Wayne Lopez als Sanitäter #2 * Kerry Carney als Anfängerin #1 * Rob Narita als Burke's Anästhesistin * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate * Shenita Moore als NA-Schwester * Keeshan Giles als Anfänger #2 Featuring * Linda Klein as OP-Schwester Linda * Chad Fisk as Richard's Anästhesist * Pamela Zane as AA Mitglied #1 * Alex Downs as AA Mitglied #2 * Domingo Vara as AA Mitglied #3 * Toia Thompson as AA Mitglied #4 Musik *'You Don't Know Me 'von ''Greenskeepers *'Catalyst (Acoustic) '''von ''Anna Nalick *'Free '''von ''Luke Doucet *'How to Save a Life '''von ''The Fray *'Gabriel and the Vagabond '''von ''Foy Vance *'Multiply '''von ''Jamie Lidell *'Just One Breath '''von ''Devics *'Such Great Heights '''von ''Postal Service Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Superstition ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Stevie Wonder. Trivia * Ab dieser Folge trägt Addison ihre eigene OP-Haube. Bevor sie offiziell beim SGH gearbeitet hat, trug sie die dunkelblaue Standard-OP-Haube der Oberärzte. * Fehler: Die Sanitäter sagen zu den Ärzten, dass der Patient Jesse Fannon 32 Jahre alt ist. Cristina sagt aber später zu Derek, dass er 34 Jahre alt ist. Intro Auf dem Campus meiner Uni steht eine magische Statue. Es ist eine alte Tradition, dass die Studenten ihr die Nase reiben, wenn sie Glück brauchen. Meine Zimmergenossin im ersten Jahr glaubte sehr an die Macht der Statue und bestand darauf, ihr vor jeder Prüfung die Nase zu reiben. Zu lernen wäre vielleicht eine bessere Idee gewesen. Im zweiten Jahr musste sie wegen schlechter Noten das Studium beenden, aber Tatsache ist, dass wir alle diese kleinen abergläubischen Rituale haben. Wenn man nicht an magische Statuen glaubt, versucht man vielleicht auf dem Bürgersteig nicht auf Linien zu treten oder immer den linken Schuh zuerst anzuziehen. Klopf auf Holz, iss auf, sonst gibt es morgen schlechtes Wetter. Das Letzte, was man will, ist, die Götter gegen sich aufzubringen. Outro Aberglaube entsteht in dem Raum zwischen den Dingen, die wir kontrollieren können und dem, was wir nicht in der Hand haben. Siehst nen Penny, heb' ihn auf. Es folgt ein guter Tag darauf. Niemand lässt sich gerne eine Chance entgehen, dem Glück auf die Sprünge zu helfen, aber helfen 33 Wiederholungen wirklich? Hört denn irgendjemand zu? Und wenn sowieso niemand zuhört, warum mühen wir uns überhaupt mit diesen seltsamen Ritualen ab? Wir bauen auf Aberglauben, weil wir schlau genug sind, um zu wissen, dass wir nicht alle Antworten haben und das Leben manchmal unergründbare Wendungen nimmt. Verachte nie ein Juju, egal woher es kommt. Zitate *Meredith: Soll ich einen Psychiater holen? *Bailey: Sie können's versuchen. Bringen Sie sie jetzt erstmal auf die Intensivstation. Das arme Mädchen bringt sich noch um, nur weil sie nicht sterben will. *Cristina: Au, Au!! Fass mich nicht an! *Izzie: Du hast Burke's OP-Haube? *Cristina: Na und? *Izzie: Gib sie ihm! *Cristina: Nein. *Izzie: Du gibst sie ihm, Cristina. *Cristina: Bist du bescheuert? *Izzie: Er braucht sie zum Operieren. *Cristina: Nein, braucht er nicht. *Izzie: Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden. Nicht, wenn er Denny operiert. Also, gibst du sie ihm oder muss ich sie dir mit Gewalt abnehmen? *Cristina: Also, ehrlich. Du drohst mir? *Izzie: Du hörst mir jetzt ganz genau zu. Ich mag dich zwar, aber ich komm aus 'ner Wohnwagensiedlung. Und es macht mir nichts aus, dir in deinen verwöhnten Berverly Hills-Arsch zu treten. Und das wird ein gewaltiger, echter Arschtritt. en:Superstition Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode